Kanan and Hera's wedding night
by 1-1 Marines
Summary: The steamy sequel to "A wedding for Kanera." My second lemon so far, rated M for obvious reasons.
**ME: Now time for my second lemon. For the purpose of this story, you may assume that Hera took pills offscreen (though I wonder if Phoenix Fleet would have those available).**

One day, Hera will probably find a man who will claim he loves her. Regardless of whether he speaks the truth or not, I will be tempted to shoot him in the head.

 **(General Cham Syndulla, leader of the Free Ryloth movement)**

Hera couldn't help but scowl playfully at Kanan when her newlywed husband picked her up and carried the Twi'lek woman to his quarters aboard _Ghost_ bridal style. He then laid her on his bed before locking the door.

 _No, this room and bed aren't his anymore. They're_ ours _...I'm gonna need to move my stuff..._

"Welcome to paradise, Hera," Kanan said before taking off his tunic and putting it in a pile with his armor plate and knee pads.

"I can't wait for our honeymoon," Hera replied, tempted to drool at the sight of his abs.

Kanan removed his boots before unbuckling his belt and taking off his trousers and boxers.

 _Hot damn..._

"What?" he said modestly as Kanan took off his socks and gloves. "I get erect around attractive women, and I know you're hiding the best parts of your beautiful body under your clothes, Hera."

Hera blushed. "You know how you didn't get a bachelor's party, love?" she said, sitting up straight.

Kanan nodded as he sat down next to her. "Yeah," he responded, "but you didn't get a bachelorette party, sweetheart, so it's fair. Besides, I doubt any stripper could compare to you."

She smiled and stood up. "But," said Hera, "if you're gonna get one striptease in your life, it should come from me. I'm your wife, after all, so you were gonna see me naked anyway."

As she walked, Hera took off her gloves and tossed them aside before removing her head and ear coverings as well as her shoulder pads. She then removed her boots and socks.

Kanan, now laying on his back, started to rub his dick slowly. "Just so you're aware, Hera, I'm doing this slow for now because I don't wanna rip my cock off and complicate our sex life. You're doing great, keep it up."

She rolled her eyes but smiled. "Glad to see your libido is fine."

Hera then grabbed her jumpsuit's straps and lowered them down her arms, paused, then counted to five before releasing them and stepping back. Kanan could now see her bare legs and wet panties.

Her husband whistled. "If Beviin's right and God exists," Kanan said, "then He is an artist and your are His best painting."

She smirked. Thanks," Hera replied, "are you that desperate for a blowjob?"

Hera then took off her shirt as slowly as possible. Once that was done, she tossed it to the side and removed her bra. The young Twi'lek female then waited a full minute before removing her panties.

Kanan drooled. "This is so much better than getting a lap dance while drunk. Now," he said, patting the bed, "why don't you lie down on your back first, Hera?"

She did so, nervous since it was still her first time.

Kanan buried his face between Hera's legs and started to lick her pussy.

She moaned in pleasure. "Kanan...Kanan...KANAN!"

After Hera climaxed, she looked Kanan in the eye when he got up. "Okay, that pleasant surprise?" she said. "You just earned yourself a blowjob, Kanan. Congratulations."

Hera took his manhood in her mouth and began to suck him. Kanan moaned and began to stroke and fondle her lekku.

"Force, Hera!" said Kanan. "Kriff, by the Force-!"

He came in her mouth, and Hera was surprised that his semen tasted relatively good as she swallowed. _Probably due to his exercise and diet._

"Okay," Hera said, "time for you to make me a woman."

"You were one well before I saw your tits, Hera," Kanan said.

Hera laid on her back again, and Kanan got on top of her before aligning his dick with her pussy. "You sure about this?"

"Yes, love. Do it."

Kanan pushed inside Hera, breaking her hymen. She winced but told him, "Just take it a little slow."

"Right, sorry," he said. "You wanna quit?"

"No, please keep going."

Eventually the pain went away for Hera and she moaned in pleasure. "Faster, Kanan!" she shouted. "Faster!"

Kanan eagerly complied, loving how tight Hera was. "You got it, Hera." While he increased the speed and frequency of his thrusts, Kanan kissed Hera on her lips, cheeks, and tits while stroking and fondling her lekku, increasing his wife's pleasure.

Eventually the two came together. "One more round?" Kanan asked, panting.

"I say go for two, then we either get water to replenish ourselves or go to sleep," Hera answered, pausing to wipe sweat off her face. "But let's try a different position so it isn't just a repeat of last time."

She then got on her hands and knees. Kanan mounted Hera from behind and entered her again. She moaned as he thrusted into her pussy and fondled her tits from behind.

"KANAN! KANAN!" Hera screamed.

The two came again, and just after Hera fell facedown on their bed, panting, Kanan slapped her ass playfully.

"OW!" Hera said, somewhat annoyed.

"Hey, any woman should be grateful if her ass alone is getting attention from a man," Kanan said. "Besides, I didn't even leave a mark and there's no way that hurt as much as me deflowering you or me getting my arms chopped off."

Hera got back up. "Yeah, but what is it about asses and tits that men are obsessed with?" she said. "You know what, forget it. Get on your back please, love. I'm taking charge this time."

"Right away, Captain Syndulla," Kanan said with a smile as he did as she asked. "Nerfgirl position, huh?"

"It's easy to do and I can please both of us better than you can, Kanan," Hera replied. "It's pure science."

"I bet you're bluffing."

"Prepare to lose that bet!" Hera said as she lowered herself onto his dick.

Kanan loved watching Hera's athletic body bounce up and down almost as much as the sex they were having and her. Well, _almost_. Her walls tightened, and his wife actually came a second before he did.

"I love you, Kanan," Hera said as she got off his dick and laid down next to him.

"I love you too, Hera," Kanan replied before he fell asleep next to her.

 **ME: A/N: Now onto reading _Outbound Flight_.**

 **I had Kanan slap Hera's ass because, well, I had to get it out of my system. The lack of anal sex on their part is jusitifed in-universe due to lack of lube and out-of-universe because I'm still new to writing lemons and don't won't to alienate anyone. I hoped you guys enjoyed this, my perverted fandom (not that I have room to talk since I actually wrote this, so take this as a joke).**


End file.
